


All So Different

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Leggy Boy AU, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Hey girl,” Lance mumbled, extending a hand as the lion roared to life and bent to touch his hand with her metal muzzle.“I need to clear my head, how about a ride around space for a little while? Maybe go check out some planets,” Lance suggested, a small smile managing to creep up onto his features.The mechanical cat made a low growl in agreement as she knelt down and opened her mouth for Lance to crawl inside and into the cockpit.





	All So Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkshirogane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkshirogane/gifts).



> Happy very, very, very late birthday to Miguel! (@punkshirogane on twitter) His birthday was back in January but I told him I would write him a fic anyway and it's based off his "Leggy Boy" AU!

It had been weeks since the incident happened with Lance’s legs. He was same old Lance, and everyone was same old everyone, but there was something different about it.  
  
They all treated Lance the same, all loved him but in the pit of all their guts, they felt horrible for what he had to go through. Everything felt the same… but so different.  
  
Shiro was different. He wouldn’t touch Lance with his Galra prosthetic, he could barely look at Lance for more than 5 seconds, he wouldn’t make eye contact, he even said few words to him.  
  
He was still Lance, so why was everyone so different?  
  
Lance sighed in the cockpit of his lion as they drove into the hangers and met up to walk to the bay of the ship together. Allura and Coran had already gone off to rest while the others conversed.  
  
“Good work out there today, team. Especially you, Lance!” Shiro lifted his bionic arm to place it on Lance’s shoulder but stopped, the flashes of what he did to Lance’s legs and how they were now going through his head. “Good job,” he mumbled, switching hands and placing his human hand on the other.  
  
Lance noticed how Shiro changed quickly, but ignored it and mustered up a smile.  
  
“Now I think we all deserve some rest,” Hunk yawned, leaving the room with Keith and Pidge traveling close behind, each of them praising the other about how they did in the battle.  
  
Shiro made his way after them, laughing along with them while Lance stood in the room, watching as the doors closed and he was alone. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he quickly wiped his forearm over them, trying to get rid of them.  
  
“Don’t cry you, big baby,” Lance hissed to himself, heading out another set of doors and down to the hangers where blue was.  
  
She was different, too. She treated Lance like her own child now. She was worried about him because of what happened, sensed his pain even. Lance felt guilty in his own sense for her. He couldn’t ride in her for days after his legs were removed, the battles against the Galra were hard without him.  
  
“Hey girl,” Lance mumbled, extending a hand as the lion roared to life and bent to touch his hand with her metal muzzle.  
  
“I need to clear my head, how about a ride around space for a little while? Maybe go check out some planets,” Lance suggested, a small smile managing to creep up onto his features.  
  
The mechanical cat made a low growl in agreement as she knelt down and opened her mouth for Lance to crawl inside and into the cockpit.  
  
Settling down in his seat he took in everything around him before grabbing the handles and guiding her out.  
  
There wasn’t much out there for them, empty vast space, other than a few asteroids.  
  
Lance looked around before stopping his lion in place, standing from his seat.  
  
“Hey, let’s play a little game!” Lance walked out of the cockpit, activating his space helmet before sliding out through her mouth.  
  
“Can you bring me a small asteroid?” Lance asked, pointing to the asteroid belt that was not far off.  
  
The lion let out a small confused growl before heading for the belt.  
  
It had only been a few minutes before the cat returned with a rock, delicately held in her mouth as she gently let it float over to Lance. It was a little bit bigger than him but easy to hold in space.    
  
“Okay. I’m going to launch this and you go get it and bring it back,” Lance explained, the lion not making any noises, “Uh, I’ll just tell you when to go get it.”  
  
Lance let go of the rock and put his feet to it.  
  
“GO GO GADGET ROCKET BOOSTERS!” Lance hollered, his feet shooting out a stream of blue flames.  
  
His plan didn’t go as planned at all. The asteroid only flew a few feet before Blue grabbed it again, pushing it back over to him.  
  
“That… didn’t work,” Lance sighed, pushing the asteroid away and floating over to Blue.  
  
“We should head back anyway, it’s late,” Blue opened her mouth, Lance sliding inside and settling down.  
  
“Let’s go home, girl.”

* * *

  
  
  
Blue pulled into the hanger, Lance letting out a yawn as he stood and exited.  
  
“Lance.”  
  
His head bolted up after yawning again to see Shiro standing by the hangar doors. Crap.  
  
“Shiro,” Lance’s head went right back down as he walked passed him.  
  
“Lance, stop,” Shiro’s voice was low with almost no emotion.  
  
“What?” Lance turned around, keeping his gaze off of Shiro.  
  
“I’m sorry about… everything… your legs and-”  
  
“Just stop. Shiro, I know. I know what happened is taking a toll on you and everyone, but why are you avoiding me? You’ve been distant,” Lance was now looking up, his voice becoming choked as he tried to hold back tears.  
  
“I cut off your legs, Lance. I felt it…” Shiro tried to look at Lance but had to turn his head away quickly.  
  
Lance gently grabbed Shiro’s chin and turned his head toward him, keeping his hand on his jawline.  
  
“Shiro, it’s okay,” Lance’s voice was soft as he let his tears flow down his cheeks, “I’m fine.”  
  
Shiro pulled Lance into his arms, gently running his human hand through his hair and letting out soothing noises to try and get the other to calm down his crying.  
  
Lance pushed himself off of Shiro’s chest, wiping up any extra tears that had managed to escape.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, not letting his hands leave Lance.  
  
“Don’t be,” Lance replied, pressing his forehead into Shiro’s chest, “I’m tired. Let me rest.”  
  
Shiro let out a soft sigh. Holding Lance’s hand, he turned around and hoisted him onto his back.  
  
Lance slumped against Shiro’s back, his face buried in the fabric of his vest to shield his eyes from the lights overhead.  
  
Within a few minutes, Shiro was in Lance’s room and setting him on his bed, making sure he was comfortable and under the blanket.  
  
Shiro turned to leave but was stopped when Lance grabbed his vest.  
  
“S… tay…” Lance mumbled, refusing to let go even though sleep was taking over quickly.  
  
Shiro smiled slightly and settled himself on the bed next to Lance.  
  
Lance was still holding onto his shirt but his hand soon dropped and settled on the blanket, signaling sleep had taken over.  
  
Gently running a hand through Lance’s hair, Shiro stood, leaning down and pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead lightly.  
  
“Sleep well, leggy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There may be more fic to this AU coming up. 
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
